


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.III

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sex Toys, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Yuri works for the mafia but he betrays his boss. What will happen to him once his boss finds  him?





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.III

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times!

Yuri came home late at night. He unlocked the door and rushed inside. He turned to lock the door again when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Before, he was able to turn around and see who it was, he was pinned on the door, a huge heavy body keeping him in place. 

"You betrayed me." He heard a familiar voice whispering in his ear and immediately Yuri knew who it was. His former boss. Or so the other male had thought. He never truly worked for him. Yuri belonged to the Russian mafia and he was sent by his real boss to infiltrate into the Kazakh mafia and learn their secrets. And he was successful. The head of the Kazakh mafia, Otabek Altin, took an immediate interest in him and Yuri wasn't stupid. He could feel how the Kazakh was eyeing him, as if he was undressing him with his eyes and would check him out when he thought Yuri wasn't looking. Altin was an alpha and he desired Yuri and so the Russian used this weakness against him. 

"I never worked for you in the first place, asshole." Yuri hissed.

 He felt his hands being pulled back and handcuffs being wrapped around his wrists. Then, the Kazakh turned him around and pushed him again against the door and wrapped his strong hand around Yuri's fragile neck. "You really thought you would betray me and simply walk away like that? You thought I wouldn't find you, Plisetsky?"

"Fuck you, Altin."

 The man's grip on Yuri's neck became stronger. "You used to flirt with me. Tease me with your tight jeans and your omega pheromones. You were letting me get close but not to close, only giving me a small taste of you. It was smart, I admit it but you made me want you. And now I am here to take what is mine because I always get what I want."

"Never" Yuri hissed, spitting on the Kazakh's face and instantly he felt the Kazakh's palm colliding with his right cheek. The force made Yuri fell on the ground. He looked up at the alpha and he saw his eyes dark like coal shinning with lust. 

The alpha cupped his own growing erection. Seeing the omega he desired for so long at his complete mercy, made him instantly hard. He wanted to be patient with Yuri and give the omega time to give himself to him willingly but Yuri had fooled him and he needed to teach him a lesson, to show him where be belongs as an omega. "By the end of the night, I'm gonna have you in tears begging for my huge cock, pleading me to fuck you senseless and cum deep inside you, feeling you with my seed."

"You wouldn't dare." Yuri sounded uncertain.

"I didn't became the head of the Kazakh mafia by not daring." The alpha smirked, kneeling to tear Yuri's shirt apart and pull off his pants.

Yuri squirmed and tried to pull away but with his hands in handcuffs he was unable to do much. The Kazakh undressed him completely and grabbed him by the arm. "Don't fucking touch me, you piece of shit. Let me go."

The Kazakh smirked. "That's why I like you. Always so fierce and untamed. It makes me wanna make you submit to me. It makes my dick hard." He pulled the blond towards the living room while he was squirming and cursing at the Kazakh. Once they were in the living room, he made Yuri kneel on the floor. 

The Kazakh grabbed something from the coffee table. Something that looked like chains. Yuri panicked. "What are you going to do, asshole?" Then he saw what the alpha truly was holding. Nipple clamps. "No. No. Let me go."

The Kazakh smirked again. "Oh I have some amazing toys for you, Yuri. This is only the beginning." He clammed the jewellery in place and Yuri jerked back. He clammed the second nipple two and Yuri cried out. When he was done he pulled the chain and Yuri's head fell back, whimpering and panting hard. The omega was already half hard. "Soon you'll be crying on your knees for my cock like a dirty cock thirsty slut."

Yuri looked at him with all the intensity he had. "Never. You disgust me. " he said, which made the Kazakh pull the chain again.

"AH.." Yuri cried out. 

"We'll see about that."

The Kazakh stood up and grabbed something else from the coffee table. Yuri couldn't see what. "Present your ass. "

"Fuck you"

The Kazakh grabbed Yuri's hair and forced his face on the ground. Yuri felt something entering him and stretching his hole wide. It stung and Yuri sobbed. "What is that?" he said terrified. 

The Kazakh pulled Yuri's head back and the blond was kneeling on the floor again. 

"That's a vibrator and I hold the remote control." He said with an evil grin on his face. "I'm gonna control the intensity of it and soon I'll turn you into a moaning mess, your hole wet dripping with fluids ready for my cock." The Kazakh turned the vibrator on and Yuri whimpered. 

"Turn it off." Yuri whimpered. 

The Kazakh laughed.

"I said turn it off." 

Instead, the alpha increased the intensity of the vibrator and Yuri cried out loudly. 

Yuri was fully hard by now and sweat was already forming on his body. He quivered and moaned as he felt the vibrator moving inside him and sending shots of sweet pleasure in his entire body. 

"Look at you. You're actually enjoying this. I knew it. I knew I could turn you into a perfect moaning slut." The Kazakh said with a husky voice but Yuri didn't answer. His head was clouded by the vibrator's teasing his hole and the alpha's pheromones that were intoxicating him, his body pleading to be dominated, taken and fucked hard by the strong muscular alpha in front of him.

The Kazakh moved towards the couch and sat on it. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his gigantic dark cock. Seeing Yuri kneeled in front of him, naked, face flushed, trembling and whimpering made his cock even harder. He stroked it and precum started spreading on it. 

The moment Yuri saw the huge dark cock of the alpha, he felt his mouth watering and let out a loud moan. The precum spreading on it made it glitter in the dim light of the room and Yuri could think of nothing else but how much he craved it, how much he needed it inside him. 

The alpha let out a small chuckle. "How does it feel to be teased now? Seeing something you desire so much right in front of you and not being able to reach and get it?" The Kazakh said as he kept touching himself. 

Yuri was quivering and soft moans were leaving his mouth. The vibrator was inside him but it wasn't deep enough, it wasn't big enough either to give Yuri the satisfaction he needed. Only.the Kazakh's cock could do that. "Please..." He whispered.

"Please what?"

"I- I need you, alpha. Please. I can't take this anymore." Yuri said, tears rolling down his eyes. 

"I don't know if I should give it to you. You've been a very bad boy, teasing me and then leaving me. Betraying my trust. I don't think you deserve my cock."

Yuri sobbed as the vibrator's intensity increased, torturing his sensitive wet with fluids hole. "I'm sorry, master. Please, I need you. I need you. This thing isn't enough. Please."

"Hm... Let's make a deal. I'll let you suck my cock and if you are good enough, i'll allow you to have it. Do you agree?"

Yuri nodded with eagerness. "Good." The alpha said. "Approach." 

 Yuri crawled towards where the alpha was sitting and opened his mouth wide. "Please, let me suck your cock." He said and the alpha pointed his cock towards his mouth. Yuri stretched his body and wrapped his pink soft lips around the Kazakh's cock, sucking in hard, taking it entirely in his mouth. Feeling the hot cock filling his throat and the taste of precum in his mouth made him moan loudly and his hole clenched asking to be filled with it. "Alpha, you taste so good, so good." 

The Kazakh moaned too. Seeing Yuri's mouth stretching wide around his cock, his lips red from the friction and tears in his eyes made him lost in the pleasure. "You are such a good cock sucker. What a slut you are. Dirty little slut!" He cupped the back of his head and pulled his cock out of Yuri's mouth. "Do you want my cock? Do you?"

"Yes, alpha please. I need it. Give it to me, please."

"Why?"

"I-I need to be filled and stretched, I need to cum. The vibrator isn't enough. I need to feel hot cum running deep inside me. Only your cock can do that. Fuck me, master. Make me yours."

"Stand up and turn around." The Kazakh ordered. 

Yuri did. The alpha pulled the vibrator out. Yuri cried out soflty. "I feel so empty, master. Please, master."

"Sit on my cock and fuck yourself with it. And pound hard. I want to see your ass pounding on me"

Yuri directed his hole on the tip of the cock's head and with one movement he sat himself on the cock, taking it deep inside him. The huge cock was stretching him so perfectly and was touching him so deep, in places the vibrator never could reach. He moaned loudly as he felt the cock brushing his sweet spot and waves of pleasure were lavishing his body. He began pounding on the alpha's cock with all the power he had. It was so good, he felt like he would go crazy. 

"Master, it's so good, so deep inside me. It drives me crazy. It stretches my hole so wide, master." Yuri said through cries and moans.

"Do you enjoy being impaled by my cock?"

"Oh, master, I do. It fucks me so good. It's so deep, too deep. I fill so full, master. Thank you. Thank you."

"Are you finally ready to admit that you are a slut and you belong to me?"

"Yes, yes, I am a slut, your slut and I belong to you, only you. I'm yours to fuck and fill with cum forever."

The alpha growled and began thrusting his hips to meet Yuri's ass halfway with all his force.

Yuri screamed. "Master, I can't. I'm cumming. I-" and with a loud moan he came, his cum spilling all over his tummy and chest. 

The Kazakh came right then too deep inside the blond's ass, as he was clutching Yuri's hips so hard, he left red marks on them. 

Yuri let himself fell behind, his back hitting Otabek's chest and his head resting on his shoulder, as hot cum was running out of his hole. 

Otabek pulled Yuri into his arms, kissing the back if his neck and once he cought his breath he placed the Russian gently on the couch. He took off the nipple clamps and the handcuffs. Then, he went to the bathroom to prepare a bath for them. When he returned the blond was still lying on the couch with his eyes closed smiling timidly. Otabek kneeled next to him and caressed his hair. "Yura, how are you feeling, baby?"

"Beka, my Beka, you are perfect, you know that? You fucked my brains out, baby." Yuri said with a warm smile on his face.

Otabek chuckled. "Come. I have prepared a bath." He pulled Yuri to sit up but Yuri flinched. "Yura? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm just sore."

"Let me see."

"Come on, Beka. Don' be silly."

"Just let me see, ok? It'll only take a minute. Open your legs." Yuri did. "Jeez, Yura, you're very sore."

"I know. That's how I like it, Beka.baby."

"Come. I'll carry you to the bathroom." Otabek scooped him up bridal style and Yuri hugged him tight buring his face in his chest and he purred.

"Did you just purr?" Otabek asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that? I'm happy." Yuri pouted. 

Otabek chuckled. "Nope. I'm happy too." He kissed his forehead and lowered Yuri into the hot water.

"Beka, what are you doing? Come inside." Yuri said worryingly.

"Wait, Yura. I'm taking my clothes off."

Once Otabek was fully naked, he slipped behind Yuri and the blond relaxed his back on his husband's chest. Otabek hugged his torso and rested his head on Yuri's shoulder. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Otabek asked.

"Mmm.." 

"I didn't hurt you. Did I?"

"No, Beka. You were so perfect. You were so evil, so hot. You know, if you were truly a mafia boss, I would suck you dry everyday "

"No difference then."

Yuri elbowed him. "Smartass. You're lucky I love you."

Otabek laughed. "Why? It's true. You can't keep your hands off my dick."

Yuri blushed. "Well yeah, ok, you're right. Satisfied?"

"Mmm..Very."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, cuddling and simply enjoying each others' company, Otabek trailing small kisses from Yuri's shoulder to the back of his ear and Yuri tangling their fingers together and kissing Beka's knuckles. 

"Beka? We always roleplay my fantasies but never yours. I don't like that. I want you to be satisfied too."

"Yura, I love roleplaying your fantasies."

"Yeah but what do you want. Do you have any fantasies? Something you like?"

"I'm an easy man, Yura. I like anything that gives me the chance to fuck you." He paused a little. "I love it when you call me daddy though."

"Anything more specific?"

"I don't know. You could wear a short dress or lace underwear and braid your hair. Stuff like that."

Yuri chuckled. "Okay. When do you want me to do it?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay." Yuri replied. "Beka?" 

"Mmm..."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I want to go to bed and fall asleep with you in my arms. Can we do that?"

Yuri felt so warm inside, so loved, so lucky Beka was his husband. He smiled widely. "Yeah. Let's go."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beka's birthday is coming soon. I should prepare a present for him, shouldn't I? (=^‥^=)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 Let me know what you think.


End file.
